Pequeño sol
by AgenteYumi
Summary: No tengas miedo, relájate, suéltate el pelo, bebe champán. Ven a mis brazos, ahora te amaré. (T por ser medio lemon)


Amenacé en tumblr con hacer un fanfic sobre esta canción. Pero tuve que enfrentarme con dos problemas 1- se supone que los títeres son asexuales porque... carecen de dicha zona (declarado por los creadores de Plaza Sésamo) así que pueden enamorarse pero no hacer niños 2- Tengo un serio problema para pensar... esas cosas... de series que veía de niña (de hecho tengo el headcanon de que los Jóvenes Titanes se reproducen por esporas, aunque casi todo el equipo sea humano y/o de fisionomía humanoide), así que tuve que humanizarlos para poder superar el trauma,_ I'm sorry_. Más bueno, lo prometí, lo cumplo.  
Eh podría decir que puede leerse o como un sueño de Mario Hugo (por ahora) o releerse luego de que avance el fanfic de "Ella sí te quiere" (que quede o no, le meto una idea que me anda rondando desde hace rato).

**31 minutos no es mío... o quitaría la teletón antes de que nos quitaran un episodio.**

* * *

Las llaves cayeron sobre el sillón, rebotando antes de terminar en el piso.  
Puse algo de música en el estéreo, mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo. Al voltear a buscarla de nuevo, Patana sonrió, pero sin verme a los ojos, mientras se quitaba el moño que sostenía su pelo. Encendió unas velas, para acto seguido apagar la luz. La abracé y comenzamos a bailar lento, al ritmo de la canción que le murmuraba al oído. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, abrazándome con más fuerza. Disfrutaba sentir la leve radiación de su calor sobre mi piel.  
La luz de las velas comenzaba a disminuir y no fue difícil darme cuenta de que estaba forzándose a sí misma para llegar a más.

-No tengas miedo.- le dije, con tranquilidad-. No pienso ir más allá de donde me dejes. Te lo prometo.

Nos miramos a los ojos apenas unos segundos, antes de que ella se acercara para robarme un beso. Pasé una mano por su cabello rubio, disfrutando la suavidad. Dejé sus labios para comenzar a darle suaves besos sobre el cuello, mientras ella temblaba ligeramente bajo mí, entre broma y verdad bajé el cierre de su blusa, sintiendo el respingo que pegó al sentirse un poco más expuesta a mis ojos. Comenzó a jugar con mi corbata, guiándome al sillón.

-No tengo miedo de lo que pienso hacer, Mario Hugo- respondió tardíamente, dejándose caer en el sillón, conmigo intentando no caerle con todo mi peso encima, temiendo romperla y con ella, se iría la ilusión del momento-. Tengo más miedo de cuando te vayas.

La contemplé unos instantes. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la respiración agitada, más del temor que negaba tener que de la ansiedad por mí, bajo la frágil piel se podía ver los latidos acelerados. Me comencé a sentir mal por lo que quería hacer. No me sentía listo y posiblemente ella tampoco lo estuviera.

-No está bien. No quiero que lo hagamos sólo por...- guardé silencio al pensar que quizá eso sólo la pondría triste.- Ni que tú te sientas obligada sólo _por las circunstancias.  
_  
Patana me miró. Se las había arreglado bien para desabotonarme la camisa y a pesar de la poca iluminación, sin duda se había dado cuenta de lo bastante patético que me veía bajo la ropa: las costillas que casi podían contarse, las cicatrices de tantas infortunadas notas, lunares... toda mi vida se podía ver en el lienzo de mi piel. Lo mismo en la de ella: cicatrices de raspones, una quemadura en un brazo, alguna pequeña marca de viruela. Y aún a pesar de todos esos rastros que la vida nos había estampado, era difícil no pensar que quería conocer cada historia detrás de esas marcas, curar si había heridas detrás de ello.

-Lo entiendo... ¿Tú también?- sonó confiada de la respuesta cuando me preguntó lo último. Era obligatorio sincerarme, aún si había factuado como si fuera un experto media hora antes, en la farmacia, a pesar de que quería morirme de la vergüenza cuando el cajero dijo "Que te diviertas" luego de darme en una bolsa negra mi compra.

-Sí. Por eso tengo más miedo, porque no quiero lastimarte.- entrelacé mis dedos entre los suyos. Le di un beso ligero en los labios, sin que ninguno de los dos cerrara los ojos.

-Entonces aprendamos juntos.- respondió apenas me hube separado de ella, apretando con más fuerza mi mano.

Aquellas historias que tan bien había conocido por años, donde solo una cita, unas velas y un poco de alcohol bastaban para que dos entes se fusionaran , descubrimos que eran mentira, al menos en nuestra situación. No era fácil hacerlo y no esperé que lo fuera, sorprendidos de la extraña mecánica del cuerpo, sin importar las clases recibidas de biología durante los años de escuela y otro tanto por lo que oíamos comentar (siendo reporteros, era común discutir el tema con los colegas de las revistas). No te dicen nada sobre que te puedes reír, sobre todo conforme la ropa va cayendo y el frío aumentando, de las caídas cómicas -mala idea intentarlo en el sillón-, reír de dicha. De saber que eres sentido en otro sistema nervioso. Tampoco nadie me dijo nunca de que es más fácil decir que quieres hacerlo a llevar a cabo el acto. Todo siempre se resume a qué tan bien estuvo, qué tan bien la pasaron, pero sobre ir descubriendo poco a poco las reacciones del compañero, nunca dicen nada. Ni del orgullo que da pensar el privilegio que se tiene por que la persona más amada quiera revelarse en totalidad.

Al final me sentía feliz de tenerla abrazada, ya avanzada la noche, entre mis brazos, rendida e indefensa, de vez en cuando un beso o una caricia. Le dejé que pusiera una mano justo sobre mi corazón, sujetándola para que pudiera sentir mejor los latidos. Me dio un beso tímido en el hombro.

-Siempre ha estado así. Desde que te conocí.- le confesé, mirando como caían sus largas pestañas sobre sus ojos, intentando no quedarse dormida. Se aferró más a mi brazo.

-¿No estás molesto de que no...?

-No. Lo que importa es que me dejas quedarme a tu lado por esta noche, cuidándote.- le sonreí, para darle un beso en la frente. Patana sonrió y llevó mi mano también justo donde podía sentir su corazón.- Mi pequeño sol en esta oscuridad.

Así nos atrapó la mañana, aún abrazados, llegada la hora de un adiós que no sabríamos cuanto más se prolongaría, sin querer quitar la mano de donde podíamos sentir aquel impulso que nos mantenía con vida.  
Le llevé una taza de café, para ayudarla a despertar.

-Debes irte.- me recordó, mirando el líquido, como si en él se le fuera la vida. Luego fijó su vista en mí. Aquellos grandes ojos se veían tan llenos de tristeza.

-Lo sé.

Aún estaba besándola cuando sonó mi teléfono. Por favor, que sea una noticia que evite dejarla atrás.  
Por favor, que se detenga el tiempo un poco más.

* * *

Y tarán. En realidad me costó mucho escribir sobre algo físico, decidí más bien enfocarme en lo que se va aprendiendo en el proceso, porque pues en primera Mario es un romántico de primera, segunda, quería enfocarme más en lo emocional que en lo propiamente físico y -valga la redundancia- sexual del sexo.


End file.
